Smiling Pasta: HitsuHina
by red-strawberrii
Summary: AU - When you wish upon a shooting star, your wish can come true. But sometimes, you have to wait just a little bit longer...
1. Prologue

A/N: I know that I told a few people that this story wouldn't be posted for a while, but after talking to a few friends about it, they asked for me to post it up! So TA-DAH!

**Important note: **Unlike my other stories, in Smiling Pasta: HitsuHina, I will refer to Hinamori as Momo and Hitsugaya as Toshiro. Why? Because there will be other characters who share their surnames! Yes... it is kinda complicated, but I'm sure you'll understand! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Smiling Pasta, they belong to their respective owners.

**Smiling Pasta: HitsuHina**

**Prologue: Entwined Futures**

The soft sound of footsteps could be heard. It was already night and the dark sky was littered with tiny little stars shining down on the world below. A shadow slowly stretched across the balcony of a house. Seconds later, the actual figure was revealed. A light brown dog slowly made its way onto the balcony, raising its head to look above before turning around and walking back out the door. The sound of gentle growling could be heard as the dog finally managed to drag a girl onto the balcony.

"Tobiume! Stop! You're going to bite a hole in my pants!"

The dog released the material that it held in its mouth and a dark haired girl looked down at her pants in dismay.

'_Great, dog saliva…'_

Tobiume nudged the girl softly; an obvious signal that it wanted to play. The girl looked down and saw that in her hand, she held a terribly worn out ball. A smile slowly appeared on her face. She held the ball up, and Tobiume wagged her tail enthusiastically. The smile grew into a huge grin. The girl threw the ball gently and Tobiume expertly caught it between her teeth. With a twist of her head, Tobiume threw the ball back at the girl, though with fairly poor accuracy.

"Wanna go again?"

Tobiume sat loyally at the dark eyed girl's feet and barked energetically in response. Just as the girl was about to throw the ball again, something in the sky caught her attention. It was a plane that was flashing past with orange, red and yellow lights. But that wasn't all. It was only a moment later when a fast line streaked across the black sky. Words suddenly bounced around her head unbidden.

'_They say… when you see a shooting star, one should make a wish. And maybe one day, it could really come true.'_

The girl closed her dark brown orbs and clasped her hands before her, the old ball falling to the ground. The shooting star appeared so suddenly; she didn't know what to wish for, there were just so many choices. She could have wished for better marks at school, to improve her ability in sport, to have people at school respect her... but one wish stood out, a wish that the twenty-year-old girl desperately hoped could be granted.

"I wish for my love curse to be broken and that I can find a prince who will love me forever!"

Everything that happened in the next minute was so sudden that it was a blur. Tobiume ran for the ball that was slowly rolling away. She had the ball in her mouth and threw the ball at her owner… but missed her mark terribly. The ball went flying off the balcony and down onto the road below. The girl quickly turned her head and looked down to find an expensive convertible driving along. The ball bounced on the hood of the car and then onto the seat next to a boy with stunning white hair. He slammed down the brakes and looked at the foreign object in shock before turning his head upwards to find the source. The girl quickly ducked behind a wall, hoping that it would be able to hide her. Turns out that it did a fine job of concealing her, as moments later, the indisputable sound of a car driving away broke upon her ears. Getting to her feet slowly, the girl watched as the backlights of the car slowly faded from sight. She sighed in relief, but was jolted into reality again soon after.

"AH! That was Tobiume's favorite ball!"

She cast a sad look down at her beloved pet and then looked up at the sky with a frown.

'_Maybe the star I saw…'_

"WAS AN UNLUCKY ONE!" She yelled out to nobody.

"Momo! Stop making such a loud noise out there!"

Momo suddenly covered her mouth and ran back into the house with Tobiume close behind.

"Gomen, Okaasan!"

And little did Momo know, it was that 'unlucky' star that marked the beginning of a complicated, unexpected, but enthralling tale of love.

**_

* * *

_**

Preview of Course One: Meet Him

"Congratulations, on the success of your new album."

Toshiro looked into Rukia's dark violet eyes deeply.

"Your appearance… really means a lot to me."

Who knew that his world would start crashing down?

* * *

A/N: Yup, yup, strawberrii is trying to make things more professional-looking. Am I doing a good job? XD Anyways, this chapter is only a prologue so it **is **short. Chapters in the future will definitely be longer! Also, chapters will be called 'courses' to follow with the original 'Smiling Pasta'. Besides, I think it's kinda cute! XD Please review and tell me what you think so far! If you have suggestions for what I should include in this story, feel free to tell me! :D

&. strawberrii


	2. Course One

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know this is only chapter one, but a few characters will be introduced in this chapter. For those who know the actual drama 'Smiling Pasta', I will make a list at the end of this chapter of the characters that have been introduced so far, and who they would be in the drama... even though some will be fairly obvious! XD But anyways! Enjoy!

**Bold text is song lyrics, Chinese translated into English**

If you want one of the songs, tell me a review. A lot of the songs in Smiling Pasta are reeeaaally nice. My friends would know that I am currently obsessed with one particular song that will be revealed in a later chapter. For people who usually skip lyrics, try to put up with a line or two of them, because they really are quite meaningful! :D

Disclaimer: Both Bleach and Smiling Pasta belong to their respective owners, I don't own either of them.

**Smiling Pasta: HitsuHina**

**Course One: Meet Him**

"Toshiro! Toshiro! Toshiro!"

A large crowd was standing outside of a building, many of the people holding up big, flashy signs, screaming at the top of their lungs. A woman managed to shove her way through the crowd, receiving glares from many people. The woman spoke into the microphone she was holding in her hand, looking straight into a camera that was filming her. She was a reporter.

"Hello everyone! I am here live at the annual new single showcase of idol singer, Hitsugaya Toshiro and his band Freedom. Many fans have been lining up since the crack of dawn for even the tiniest glimpse of the white haired prince."

The reporter stopped talking and the camera started videoing the fans, all of them jumping up and down. One of the fans was standing at the front of the line squealing.

"I camped here at two in the morning, just so I could be first! But I don't care! For Toshiro, I'm willing to do anything!"

When the fangirl finished her sentence, the whole crowd erupted into a cheer of agreement. A red ribbon prevented the crowd from entering the building. A guard slowly walked over with a fearful look on his face. He cut the ribbon and was met by a stampede of fans. The reporter began to speak again, the scene of fans rushing in as a background image.

"Today, besides Toshiro showcasing his new single, everyone is most interested in the mysterious guest who is going to come. Many people are assuming that this 'mysterious guest' could be Toshiro's rumored girlfriend and childhood friend, Kuchiki Rukia."

The reporter filed into the room of fans and couldn't be seen anymore. Everyone began to cheer in unison.

"Toshiro! Toshiro! Toshiro! Toshiro!"

Then the room went quiet. A single figure was slowly descending from a prepared platform. The figure had white hair and icy green eyes. Music began to play. It was had a slow, mysterious feeling to it… but then suddenly the tune changed into a catchy beat and everyone cheered again. The lights flickered around and Toshiro picked up his guitar.

**The distance between dreams and reality is infinite.**

**Conflicts result when they are drawn near.**

**As for where is the location of the new beautiful world,**

**Everyone has a different opinion.**

In a room upstairs, a strawberry blonde woman with startling blue eyes nodded her head with a smile on her face. The sound of high heel shoes clinking on stairs could be heard. The women turned around and smiled at the new arrival.

"Rukia! I thought you wouldn't come!"

The raven haired girl nodded at the woman in respect.

"Matsumoto-san."

Matsumoto pointed at the boy who was performing and said:

"Once Toshiro has finished performing this song, I've arranged for you to go onstage. Currently, you are the person that the paparazzi are interested in; Toshiro's mysterious girlfriend."

Rukia stared out into the distance, her eyes slightly downcast, but Matsumoto didn't seem to notice.

"And since I'm Toshiro's agent, I've bought you a gift!"

The woman bent down and picked up an enormous bouquet of flowers and handed it to Rukia with a beckoning smile. Rukia looked at it doubtfully, but when the agent gently nudged her, she smiled and accepted it.

"No problem, Matsumoto-san."

The strawberry blonde woman then left Rukia alone. Rukia's face held no emotion whatsoever as she watched Toshiro perform his song; only one thing was on her mind.

_'Ichigo… In only a few seconds, I'm going to go onstage and be publicly known as Toshiro's girlfriend… Is this the end that you want?'_

**.X.**

_Two people were standing under a tree, next to a limousine. They were staring at each other intently in silence. One of them was a girl, the other was a boy. The silence was broken when the girl finally spoke._

_"The limousine you see right there, will take me to Toshiro's new single showcase. Matsumoto-san will announce that I am his girlfriend in order to further promote his new album."_

_The orange haired boy took off the sunglasses he was wearing, revealing golden brown orbs. However, he did not look the dark-haired girl in the eye, instead choosing to turn away and take small footsteps away from her as he replied._

_"Well, do you expect me to put forth any argument? Do I look like I care?"_

_You could see the hurt in the girl's eyes. The boy continued, twisting the glasses in his hand around._

_"Rukia, you always have been his girlfriend, so making it publicly known isn't a big deal."_

_Rukia managed to regain some of her previous strength. She forced the boy to look her in the eye. Deep violet clashed with golden brown._

_"Both you and Toshiro know that ever since we were little, the one I liked was you, Ichigo. Even now, I haven't changed. If I am to stay by Toshiro's side, it would only pain both of us, because I don't truly love him."_

_Ichigo let out a short laugh._

_"Well, that's none of my business is it?"_

_Ichigo started taking quicker steps away from the girl. The next thing Rukia said took up almost all the energy within her. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and clenched her fists, and yelled at Ichigo's back._

_"I believe, that if wasn't for Orihime, would you have chosen to be with me?"_

_The taller boy whipped around, eyes flashing with rage. This time, it was him making eye contact with her. But his eyes burned with anger and Rukia found herself wishing she could turn away; but she couldn't._

_"I don't know how many times I've said this! DON'T BRING UP ORIHIME!"_

_The girl managed to tear her eyes away from his. In a quiet voice, she concluded their meeting._

_"Ichigo… This is the first time I have actually confessed to you. But let me tell you now: It will also be my last. If you choose to accept me, try and stop things before it's too late."_

_With that Rukia walked briskly towards the still waiting limousine, opened the door and stepped in. The window was open when Rukia entered. Ichigo watched the limousine with little interest. Rukia studied Ichigo for a few moments before the limousine suddenly started up. Rukia then slowly closed the window. Ichigo watched as sad violet eyes slowly disappeared behind a tinted window._

**.X.**

Ichigo was sitting with one of his friends, eating lunch. His red haired friend looked at Ichigo curiously when he noticed that he was just fiddling with his food, not really eating it.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

"…"

"OI! ICHIGO!"

"What do you want, Renji?"

"What is wrong with you today? You keep on zoning out on me!"

Ichigo put down his food and stood up. He glanced quickly at his watch before walking with fast steps to a parked car. Ichigo pulled out a set of car keys. Renji got to his feet and started to chase the orange haired boy down.

"Oi! Where are you going?!"

Just before Ichigo got into the car, he looked over his shoulder and looked at his friend firmly in the eye; his face held a serious demeanor.

"I'm going to go and pick up my girlfriend."

**.X.**

Toshiro put his guitar down and the room burst into screaming, cheering and applause. A woman walked onto the stage with a microphone and smiled.

"That was Toshiro's new single performance. Did you all like it?"

The woman then held her microphone out to the crowd as a loud 'yes' bounced off the walls, accompanied by even more fangirl squeals. The woman then spoke into the microphone again; you could tell that she was a very experienced host.

"Up next, we are going to reveal who this 'mysterious guest' is. She has come and even brought a small present along! She is the girl who motivates Toshiro to write better and more beautiful music everyday; everyone welcome Toshiro's childhood friend and girlfriend, Kuchiki Rukia!"

The crowd cheered loudly as smoke was sprayed across the stage, covering it and its contents for a few seconds. Soon after the smoke cleared away… but no one was there. The fans began to mutter darkly. Toshiro looked confused and hurt. But then a single figure emerged from behind a curtain and a smile broke upon the snowy-haired prince's face. Walking towards Toshiro slowly, Rukia had a small smile on her face as she handed him the large bouquet.

"Congratulations, on the success of your new album."

Toshiro looked into Rukia's dark violet eyes deeply.

"Your appearance… really means a lot to me."

And with that, Toshiro gave Rukia a small hug which Rukia returned. Her head rested on Toshiro's shoulder, and she was facing the audience. Toshiro, however, faced away from the crowd and smiled like he had never smiled before at the feeling of having the one you loved in your arms.

Who knew that his world would start crashing down.

Rukia gasped and her eyes widened; there was a new arrival in the crowd with orange hair and chestnut eyes covered by sunglasses. Because of the eyewear, Rukia couldn't tell if he was looking at her, but that was solved quickly; Ichigo took off the glasses and made certain that Rukia saw him. And she did. But Toshiro didn't. The two ended their embrace.

"Let's thank Rukia for coming and revealing to us all who Toshiro's rumored girlfriend is! I believe that it is only through Rukia that Toshiro's music has such power to touch everyone's hearts. Thank you!"

Rukia dipped her head slightly and stepped off the stage, walking straight towards a person that both she and Toshiro knew. The lights flicked all around the room again, but it was such a coincidence that one of the lights broke and wouldn't move. And it was that very light that shone on Ichigo and an approaching Rukia.

"You… came."

With no words, Ichigo reached out a hand and touched Rukia's face softly. Rukia closed her eyes at the contact. Ichigo then embraced Rukia. While in that embrace, Ichigo was facing Toshiro who was still on the stage, pain and betrayal written on his face. The orange haired boy wanted Toshiro to see this. The singer clenched his fists, but the host was oblivious to what was happening.

"Alright! Everyone, it's time to listen to Toshiro's second single, 'A Wound In The Heart'."

How very fitting.

Soft, sad piano music flowed from the front of the stage. Ichigo had an arm around Rukia and turned her towards the door to leave. Before they left the room however, the dark haired girl looked over her shoulder to see Toshiro, but Ichigo kissed her forehead and she turned her head back. The boy on the stage felt his heart wrench into two.

**Memories fill the room.**

**Our dwelling,**

**Entraps me as I smile no more, drink no more.**

**Alone as one person,**

**Suddenly absent-minded.**

**In the state of love,**

**No one is inhabiting**

**-**

**Memories distract my footsteps,**

**Hindering the way out.**

**It testifies your selfishness, your greediness.**

**While mercilessly watching,**

**Me be helpless.**

**…**

* * *

_**Preview of Course Two: Meet Her**_

"BYAKUYA NII-SAN! Do you always have to put me down so much?"

"Very well... whoever loses the bet has to wear that hideous Italian Pasta Superman suit and perform a bellydance to attract customers. How does that sound, Momo?"

Momo grinned and agreed to the deal; who wouldn't want to force Byakuya into doing a bellydance in some massive, ugly costume?

_'Prepare to lose nii-san, I'll break my curse this time for sure!'_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm gonna be evil and have a preview for every chapter before I end it now. Well, at least you'll have an idea of what might be coming next! This is an important note for all previews though: they may be altered, but the main idea will be there. Maybe more elaborate wording and details here and there, but the main idea will be the same. XD Anyways... here's the promised list:

**He Qun:** Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Xiao Shi:** Hinamori Momo

**Ah Zhe:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Rita:** Kuchiki Rukia

**Xiao Rou:** Inoue Orihime

**Vincent:** Matsumoto Rangiku

Leave a review and tell me what you think! If you have any questions... you can ask them too! strawberrii will be happy to answer them. :D Yup, well... until the next time I update this story! Ja ne!

&. strawberrii


	3. Course Two

A/N: Okay, my computer must **utterly** hate me. I originally had planned to update quite a bit during these holidays, but my computer died. Yes, died. So now, on the last three days of the holidays, I am going to try and update most of my stories. I'm really, really sorry! Also, because my computer died... I had to rewrite a chapter I had already written before. I have to admit, this chapter was pretty rushed, so excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes I may have missed! I'm really sorry! -bow-

Disclaimer: I do not own Smiling Pasta or Bleach, they belong to their respective owners.

**Smiling Pasta: HitsuHina**

**Course Two: Meet Her**

Everyone in the restaurant was abnormally busy. A girl with dark hair and sapphire eyes asked everyone to leave politely. Of course there were no complaints; they were told earlier that they would have to leave at 12 o'clock sharp. The girl walked to the front door of the restaurant and flipped the sign, so that the sign that had previously read:

**Smiling Pasta Restaurant! The Best Italian Pasta Around! Open Now!**

Became:

**We Are Taking a Break, Come Back Soon!**

Both sides of the sign contained a picture of the a smiling, yellow mascot, except on one side it was awake and smiling, and sleeping and smiling on the other. The girl's face slowly brightened into a smile.

"HISANA! HELP US BLOW UP SOME BALLOONS!"

Blue eyes suddenly widened in surprise, and Hisana ran as quickly as she could towards the loud, obnoxious voice. The two owners of the restaurant were bustling around everywhere, sticking pink and red heart-shaped balloons all over the walls, as well as sticking posters everywhere which read:

**GAMBETTE MOMO-CHAN!**

And…

**This Time You Will Break The Curse For Sure! GAMBATTE!!**

Actually, you couldn't really say that the _two _owners of the restaurant were bustling around; it was the female owner who was doing more of the bustling and the male owner calmly sticking things up. The woman appeared to fly around the room and in mere seconds, the whole room seemed to be filled with the colors of love. Hisana sweatdropped.

"Anou… Okaasan, is it necessary for me to blow up any more balloons?"

Amethyst eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Definitely! It's your duty as my daughter-in-law to help me and your duty as Momo's sister-in-law to support her fully!"

"Chiyo, give Hisana a break."

The woman whirled around and stared at her husband with her mouth wide open. Chiyo's lilac eyes seemed to have an evil glint as she suddenly pounced on the male owner of 'Smiling Pasta' and headlocked him, which was a fairly difficult task seeing as how she was shorter than him.

"EH?! What kinda man are you, Hinamori Daisuke, if you can't even support your own daughter?!"

Daisuke's face was blank and his blue eyes were emotionless. Sometimes, it was really hard to believe how these two even married each other, but I guess the solution was fairly obvious: opposites attract. The man's face darkened when Chiyo started messing up his hair, though surprisingly, that wasn't the cause.

"Chiyo, Momo's on her way down."

"AH! YOUR RIGHT! HIDE!"

**.X.**

Step by step, Momo conquered the almighty stairs. Why might that seem like such an accomplishment? Well, Momo was wearing high heels and it was her first time. Even though she felt so awkward and unusually girly, Momo had to admit: she looked pretty good. She was wearing a light-peach colored dress that reached just above her knees with a white cardigan and white heels. To further accessorize herself, she wore heart-shaped earrings and a matching necklace. As usual, her hair wad tied up in a bun. Before she had begun her uncomfortable journey down the stairs, the twenty-year-old caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror, and smiled; this was going to be the best day of her life

"BEST WISHES TO MOMO! SUCCESS IN LOVE! BREAK THE CURSE! SUCCESS IN LOVE!"

Suddenly jerked out of her own world, Momo stared at her mother in shock and happiness. Only her unusually bright and somewhat crazy mother would jump around her in circles holding pompoms and cheering. The girl put a hand to her mouth to cover her laughter. She looked at her mother slyly.

"Ne, Okaasan… are you the only one here to give me support?"

"NO WAY! DAAAAAIIIISUKE!"

A man who was slightly taller than Momo's mother emerged from the restaurant's kitchen, his face as emotionless as ever as he held two bright pink pompoms in his hands. At this, Momo couldn't keep in her laughter; this was her father! Even so, Momo was touched and she ran (slowly, might I add) towards her father and hugged him. If one looked carefully enough, you could see the slightest of smiles.

"Boo, Momo-chan!"

The brown-haired girl released her father and looked over her shoulder and smiled again. Hisana rushed forward and hugged Momo. Though the only met two years ago, it was almost as if they knew each other since childhood.

"Hisana nee-chan!"

Then one by one, they each gave their best wishes to Momo, each in their own special and unique way. The brown-eyed girl cherished every word they said and hugged each of them after their comments.

"Momo, gambatte."

Simple, short and straight to the point: Hinamori Daisuke.

"MOMO! I can feel it in my bones this time! I now that you've got the right guy and nothing can go wrong! This time, you will break your stupid curse. 'No relationship that exceeds three months', it's all over after today Momo! I know it!"

Long winded, sweet and cheerful: Hinamori Chiyo.

"Momo-chan! You know, this time I hope you don't get dumped again! If you do get dumped again it will be the… _one, two… _twenty-third time! So don't worry at all!"

Blunt, doesn't think before she speaks but doesn't mean any harm at all: Hinamori Hisana.

All in all, Momo knew that her whole family was behind her. They had always supported her in their own ways and had never left her alone when she most needed them. She really was lucky to have a family like this. In fact, now that she thought about, she didn't know how she would survive without the family she had.

"I'm home."

Momo's eyes narrowed the man, while Hisana started yelling loudly at 'Bya-chan' for being late. The tall man with long black hair looked at Momo uninterestedly.

"Momo, have you not left the house yet or have you already been dumped by the guy again? Just before three months too…"

POP! Hinamori Momo's bubble of patience had just burst.

"BYAKUYA NII-SAN! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVEN'T LEFT YET!"

The man at the door looked at Momo's outfit carefully before raising an eyebrow and looking at his wife.

"Hisana, isn't that dress yours?"

"Yup! But I thought that it would look really good on Momo, don't you think?"

Momo smiled her gratitude. An unusual aroma started wafting towards the gathered group. Everyone sniffed the air and fell into awed silence; they all knew only one person who was capable of creating something extraordinary like this. Carrying the dish responsible for the mouthwatering smell, an elderly man marched out of the kitchen proudly with a blonde haired man following behind meekly.

"Grandpa! What is this?"

The older man smiled kindly at his granddaughter.

"Momo, this is a special pasta dish that I made just for you, just for this very day. I even gave it a special name: Beginning of True Love."

"Wow, what a beautiful name!"

Everyone who wasn't still smelling the pasta nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Momo's grandfather explained why he named it such: On the day Momo eats this special pasta, she will finally discover true love. And that's not all, the love will stay true for the rest of eternity. The brown-eyed girl stared awestruck at the pasta and took a fork, taking a bite and chewing it slowly. It felt like she was in heaven.

"You know, I don't think pasta is going to help you out, Momo. Your as hopeless as they come."

Momo slammed the fork down onto the table loudly and stood up quickly, glaring at her older brother venomously. That was it, she had finally cracked… completely.

"BYAKUYA NII-SAN! Do you always have to put me down so much?"

"I bet that you're not going to break that curse today."

"Watch me then!"

"Very well... whoever loses the bet has to wear that hideous Italian Pasta Superman suit and perform a bellydance to attract customers. How does that sound, Momo?"

Momo grinned and agreed to the deal; who wouldn't want to force Byakuya into doing a bellydance in some massive, ugly costume?

_'Prepare to lose nii-san, I'll break my curse this time for sure!'_

Hisana stared at her sister-in-law in admiration. Momo looked so certain that she would break the curse. All that courage that Momo had, Hisana always admired her because of that trait. However, there had to be some reason as to why Momo was so confident today, and Hisana decided to question it.

"Momo-chan, why are you so positive that today is the day?"

"Because, Aizen-kun says that he's going to take me to meet the most important woman in his life."

Everyone in the restaurant blinked.

'_Most important woman?'_

"His mother, of course!"

Everyone's faces then lit up with realization and Byakuya scowled. He was still confident however, that he would win the bet; his sister was definitely cursed, and 'Aizen-kun' wasn't going to be the answer she needed.

"I'm gonna go now! See you later!"

"Don't forget this Momo! You stayed up all night making this!"

In Chiyo's hands was a small gift bag that contained an object that Momo had made with her own hands and all of her heart. She took the bag from her mother's hands, hugged her, and ran off so she could catch her bus in time.

**.X.**

'_I wish it could always be just like this…'_

Momo cast a look at the man next to her and smiled to herself.

'_I wish I could walk hand in hand with the one I love…'_

The girl now looked down at where they were linked, where their hands met. Momo couldn't help but let a single tear of happiness slide down her perfect cheek. Her boyfriend, Aizen, looked at her in concern, before smiling and wiping the tear away with a gentle hand.

'_Forever.'_

Together, they walked to a small but clean restaurant and enjoyed a lunch together. When Momo accidently got a big of sauce on her face, Aizen offered her a napkin. Momo had never been more happy in her whole entire life. As she slowly wiped her face, the dark haired girl believed that her curse was going to end. Aizen would be the one who would love her forever.

"Momo, come with me now so I can let you meet the most important woman in my life."

With a quick nod, Momo followed her boyfriend out of the restaurant and onto a bus. She knew where this bus went: to Aizen's apartment. The smile on her face grew wider and wider; she was going to meet his mother. Since she had taken so much care in picking this particular dress out, surely Aizen's mother would approve of her. The two stood in the lobby, waiting for the elevator to arrive. Momo looked up to the little screen above the elevator doors. It said "Level 25" with a down arrow next to it; it would be a while.

An awkward silence stretched between them.

"Ah!"

Aizen looked at Momo inquisitively. Momo reached a single hand into the bag her mother had given her just before she had left the house and pulled out a pink plushy shaped like a peach with a smiley face on it. On the back, there was a message sewn on it.

_**Whenever you feel down, remember I'll always be next to you!**_

Momo's face became the same shade as the peach plushy as she handed it over to Aizen. The brown haired man gently squeezed the plushy and smiled.

_DING!_

The elevator was here. Suddenly, a feeling of anxiety enveloped her. The elevator doors slid open soundlessly and Aizen stepped in. When Momo followed, Aizen pushed her back roughly, shoving the peach into Momo's hands in the process. The girl fell to the ground and looked up at her boyfriend and noticed another girl in the elevator, holding the door open. Aizen had an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Momo, but I guess things aren't working out for me."

Now a tear slowly fell from one of Momo's brown orbs from pain and betrayal. The other woman in the elevator nodded at Aizen who was now holding the elevator door open. The woman walked over slowly in her stilettos, looking at Momo distastefully.

"I wonder where Aizen-kun picked up a piece of **trash** like you."

With that, she kicked Momo in the stomach with one of her sharp heels and caused her to slump forward in pain. Slowly, Momo raised her head to look at the woman's makeup-smothered face before breaking down into tears. She heard the elevator doors close, and they were gone.

'_I guess… I really am cursed.'_

* * *

**Preview of Course Three: His Family**

"We heard that at today's performance, you introduced your girlfriend, Kuchiki Rukia, to the world... but now there are rumors circling the internet that you're 'girlfriend' is already with another man."

Toshiro gave the paparazzi a cold glare.

"Other rumors state that this man... is your younger brother."

The white haired prince slammed his fist down on the table and stood up, walking away from everyone in angry solitude.

* * *

A/N: The ending for the chapters so far are pretty... uh, _depressing_. BUT DO NOT FEAR! It will become a cheerful story later on! XD Poor Momo, but oh well! We all know that Aizen wouldn't go well with Momo! MOMO AND TOSHIRO FOREVER!! -turns into crazy fangirl- I hope everyone will accept my apology for the lateness of this update, I will update this as soon as I can!

_strawberrii is very sorry..._

&. strawberrii


	4. Course Three

A/N: o.o" Well, after returning to fanfiction world, I told a few buddies that I was gonna update this... a WEEK ago. So uh... apologies for the pretty damn long wait. "

Recap on what's happened so far: Rukia chooses Ichigo over Toshiro, so he's feeling a little heartbroken. At the same time, Momo's 'oh-so-perfect' boyfriend turns out to be a big evil poo and dumps her, leaving her feeling pretty depressed. So what happens when a heartbroken boy and a depressed girl meet each other?

You'll see!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Smiling Pasta, the belong to their respective owners

**Smiling Pasta: HitsuHina**

**Course Three: His Family**

"Oi, Oi! It's already been ages since the concert ended! How long are you gonna make the press wait?!"

Matsumoto rose to her feet, the chair she was originally seated on making a loud scraping noise. The room fell silent for just a moment to listen to what she had to say.

"Please, give Toshiro just a little longer. He just needs a bit more time to change."

The silence ended.

"He does this every time!"

"It's not right!"

"He can't just make us stand here and waste our time!"

The strawberry blonde agent bit her lip in distress.

'_Toshiro! What on earth are you doing?'_

**.X.**

Toshiro gripped his expensive flip phone in his right hand tightly. He was completely changed and could simply just walk out and join Matsumoto and his band, Freedom. But not right now. He needed a moment to himself; a moment without flashing cameras and microphones everywhere. Just a moment so he could be Hitsugaya Toshiro, and nothing else. He closed his eyes and bitterness swallowed him. Even behind his closed eyes and with his phone closed, the words from his latest text message couldn't be blocked out. They repeated over and over again in his mind.

_TO: Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_FROM: Kuchiki Rukia_

_SUBJECT: Gomen…_

_I'm sorry, but I can't be next to you anymore; I can't stay by your side anymore. I know that you always knew about how I felt about Ichigo, ever since we were young._

_I hope you understand._

Icy orbs opened once more. Taking a deep breath, Toshiro made his way to face the press, his mobile phone still clutched tightly in his hand.

**.X.**

Matsumoto let out a sigh of relief when the snowy haired singer finally appeared.

"Okay everyone! Please welcome, Hitsugaya Toshiro!! Feel free to ask any questions you like."

The press didn't need any further persuasion. A woman sitting in the center of the room stood up and asked a question, but was interrupted by a man who was sitting in the front row. In the jumble of yells and questions, everything was incoherent. But even if he could hear the questions clearly, Toshiro still wouldn't have said a single word.

It wasn't long before the press started murmuring darkly.

"How come he's not talking?"

"Why isn't he giving us answers?"

Then a man wearing sunglasses stood up and spoke in a loud booming voice. What he said was more a statement than a question.

"We heard that at today's performance, you introduced your girlfriend, Kuchiki Rukia, to the world... but now there are rumors circling the internet that you're 'girlfriend' is already with another man."

Toshiro gave the paparazzi a cold glare, but it wasn't enough to silence the man.

"Other rumors state that this man... is your younger brother."

The white haired prince slammed his fist down on the table and stood up, walking away from everyone in angry solitude. The room exploded into noise; everyone ignored the snowy haired prince who was quickly taking his leave except two men. Giving each other quick nods of approval, they chased after the singer.

**.X.**

Toshiro quickly opened the door of his convertible and got in, slamming the door shut an instant later. He pressed a button and a compartment opened, revealing a pair of sunglasses. They were essential in his life; they managed to hide half of his face so most people couldn't recognize him. The only problem with that plan was that his white hair was difficult to hide. Toshiro looked at the phone in his hand and flipped it open, reading Rukia's text one more time. Then he threw the phone out of the convertible and onto the hard, concrete ground. The car suddenly came to life and accelerated away into the distance, running over a certain phone and leaving it as broken and twisted as Toshiro's heart.

Another car quickly chased after the convertible.

**.X.**

"Ichigo…"

The long silence between them came to an end. Ichigo continued to keep his eyes on the road, his hands maneuvering the steering wheel with experience. Ichigo replied with a grunt.

"Did you come to take me away because you really liked me…"

The orange haired boy's expression didn't change, his full concentration directed towards his driving.

"or because you wanted to spite Toshiro?"

Ichigo gripped the steering wheel just a little tighter and the usual frown on his face grew slightly deeper. But when he spoke, his voice was even.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Are other details necessary?"

Rukia cast her eyes downwards to look at her left ring finger. The most unique ring was around that finger. It was just a simple ring that looked like it would be crystal clear, but in actual fact was a crystal white color. It wasn't fancy, it didn't have decorations on it, but Rukia knew that on the inside the words 'I love you' were carved in Toshiro's own flowing script. But there was something else about the ring that constantly troubled Rukia.

It was always ice cold.

She hadn't taken the ring off from the moment Toshiro had given it to her, but the ring still felt frozen, like she was wearing an ice cube around her finger. It gave her the impression that the ring wasn't _hers_ to wear; that it wasn't meant for her.

Rukia could easily see why.

She wasn't the one who Toshiro would spend the rest of his life with. She wasn't the one who loved him as much as he loved her. She wasn't the one who could always be by his side. She was the one who would leave him.

The raven haired girl slipped the ring off her finger easily and laid it in the palm of her right hand, feeling its icy surface for the last time.

"From Toshiro?"

"Mhmm…"

Without another thought, Rukia tossed the ring out of the car through the open window.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, I've already thrown him out of my life."

"Oi, I never told you to do anything like that."

"I was with him for six years, we've known each other since our childhood… and he's your brother."

Ichigo turned the car sharply, Rukia's head banging onto the edge of the car window as a result.

"I am not his brother! I am not related to that person in anyway!"

The blue eyed girl put a hand to her head, wincing in pain.

'_I guess he really can't just forget about __**her**__…'_

**.X.**

Toshiro slammed down the brakes. The white haired prince had nearly crashed into a crowd of people who were crossing the road, almost driving through a red light. People started yelling out strings of curses at the singer, but he didn't care. He muttered an apology that no one could have possibly heard and turned, quickly parking on the side of the road. All the memories that had come back were overwhelming him; there was no way he could drive in his current state.

Memories.

Memories.

Painful.

Yet still memories…

_'The whole universe is shedding tears...'_

_Everyone waited in a hushed silence as the last note slowly faded away. Then the group of teenagers jumped up and cheered, waving their musical instruments in the air in triumph. There was no one around to hear all the loud yelling, they were out in the country, surrounded by nature's beauty. Ichigo punched a fist through the air, a smile on his face._

_"We finished our first song!"_

_Toshiro nodded eagerly in agreement_

_"Yeah, and we're gonna become the best band __**ever**__!" _

_Everyone cheered once again, and it seemed like it would never end. Then Ichigo raised a hand for silence and asked the group a question._

_"What are we going to call our first song?"_

_No one had even started to consider that. The group started whispering and muttering to each other possible ideas until there was a loud 'AHA!' Everyone turned around to see who had had the major breakthrough. It was Orihime, a cheerful girl with long flowing orange hair held back with two clips and eyes that were gray but beautiful. Her suggestion shocked everyone, because not only was it so simple. It was so obvious. It was the line that started the chorus and the words that had the most impact; conveyed the most meaning._

_"How about 'Tears From Polaris'?"_

_There wasn't even a hint of disagreement. Rukia cupped her hands in front of her mouth to project her voice over the excited teenagers._

_"TEARS FROM POLARIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SONG EVER!"_

_A tall boy with dark skin nodded, saying that it wasn't just a possibility; it was a definite._

_"Especially since we have Toshiro and Orihime! You could search the world and never find voices like theirs!"_

_Toshiro stuck out his tongue and Orihime blushed lightly. Ichigo gave the orange haired girl a tiny nudge, and then Orihime buried her head in the crook between Ichigo's head and shoulder. The usually rowdy teen smiled softly at the girl. Rukia looked on in a distance, her eyes cast downwards. Toshiro walked up to her and gave her a light punch on the shoulder._

_"Hey, you should know you can always talk to me. Our band is like a family; a small but warm family. I know you've always liked Ichigo and all..."_

_But she didn't let him finish. Instead she yelled to the crowd that they should get a move on and continue exploring the surrounding natural habitat. 'Ichigo and Orihime' obviously wasn't a subject she wanted to touch upon. Their next location?_

_Waterfall._

Toshiro closed his eyes and shook his head fiercely; the flow of memories had to end! He didn't want to relive anymore. But it was already too late to stop, the memories poured in.

_The group was at the top of a waterfall so they could see the huge fall down. There was a trail of rocks set in the water at the top which could take you from one side to another. Toshiro and Rukia were already on the other side, trying to persuade the others to walk over; to not be scared. But the roaring water that surrounded each rock wasn't something that set your mind at ease. Ichigo eyed the water carefully and then looked at Orihime, who was hugging onto his arm, meaningfully._

_"No Ichigo... I can't! Look at that water! What if--."_

_Ichigo was quick to soothe the horrible thoughts running through the girl's head._

_"It's okay, I'll hold your hand for the first half of the way, for the second half, give your hand to my brother. I trust him; he won't let you fall."_

_Toshiro nodded, his face serene. Orihime took a deep breath, stepping onto the first rock delicately. She clung to Ichigo's hand like it was her life. The grey eyed girl got past the first half easily and confident, but as soon as the moment came for her to let go of Ichigo's hand and grab Toshiros, fear gripped her heart. But Toshiro's emerald eyes were so bright and reassuring, calmness quickly washed over her. _

_Her left foot lifted off the second last stone to step on the final one._

_Everything was a blur. The only sound in the world at that moment was Orihime's bone-chilling scream. Her right foot slid off the rock too easily and Toshiro released her hand. The next few seconds past too quickly; no one got to see Orihime's face one last time before the monstrous waters consumed her and threw her down the falls to her doom._

_Everyone was holding Ichigo back; there was no point in diving in after her. The group took the quickest trail down to the bottom of the waterfall, searching the rocks around the pooling water for any signs of her. A watch, a clip, a strand of glimmering, orange hair. _

_There was nothing._

Toshiro stepped out of the car, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. The running footsteps of pursuing paparazzi weren't going to soothe it. With a quick glare, Toshiro started running too. He had no destination, but he was definitely not in the mood for their questions.

**.X.**

"Arigato gozaimashita…"

"Your very welcome, Hinamori-san. Though I might not be in the right position to ask, but how did you receive that wound in your chest? I've never seen anything quite like it."

Momo winced. She looked into the doctor's kind blue eyes, but knew that telling him what happened would prove to be an even more painful wound. The doctor noticed the brunette's discomfort and quickly changed the subject.

"Well, it's all good; in a few days that would might itch a little, but try not to scratch it. It'll be as good as new in a week! Have a nice day, Hinamori-san."

The girl managed a weak smile.

"You too."

And then she walked out of the door.

Momo could easily call this the worst day of her life; never had she gotten so close to breaking the curse. She knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to tell her family about how poorly things went. They always were there to support her, to cheer her on. But to go back home and tell them she had failed once again, would crush all their spirits.

There was another thing too.

In her head, Momo pictured the big orange suit that was the Italian Pasta Superman suit, along with the hideous helmet that sat heavily on your head. Many people stared at her, but she couldn't hold it in; she yelled out for the whole world (and her bet-winning brother) to hear.

"I DON'T WANNA BE THE ITALIAN PASTA SUPERMAN!"

Letting out a deep sigh, Momo looked down at her feet. She was still wearing high heels; another attempt to impress Aizen. They were okay at first, but no they were starting to hurt. Momo decided to sit down at the next little café shop she saw, so she could relax and clear her mind. After turning a corner, she spied a cute café shop that wasn't too far away.

'_What luck! I guess I need at least __**some**__ things to turn in my favor today.'_

Momo's steps quickened in an attempt to reach the shop faster. As she walked, she felt her right foot kick something softly. Momo looked down and saw the most amazing ring she had ever seen. Transparent, but somehow not at the same time. It looked like it was made of ice. She bent down and picked it up; it felt like ice too. Sudden pain shot up from her foot to her leg. The high heels were finally taking their toll. Slipping the ring into her pocket, Momo rushed with extra haste towards the little shop.

**.X.**

Toshiro ran and ran, not looking back. He didn't need to; he could hear the thudding footsteps that were chasing him down. He ran straight forward, going straight pass a very nice café without a sidelong glance. He rushed past all the tables and chairs that were outside, with customers enjoying their coffees and cakes. The café was fairly crowded, so Toshiro looked back to see if he had lost his pursuers, but he didn't slow his speed.

That was mistake number one.

He ran into an innocent girl who just happened to be walking in the wrong place at the wrong time. In that same process, the force of the bump had caused Toshiro's glasses to fall off. The singer ignored that though; they were just a pair of glasses, no big deal. However, injuring a clueless girl was not something he would do. He reached out to try and hold her up and stop her from falling straight onto her face.

Introducing mistake number two.

Instead of stopping her from falling at all, he just helped soften the fall. Toshiro fell down first, his back hitting the concrete floor. Shortly after, the girl landed on top of him and the paparazzi that Toshiro thought he had lost came running up to them. It wouldn't have been all that bad if the girl just landed on him. It was the fact that…

Number three.

…her lips were on his. Cameras started taking photos rapidly, their flashes almost blinding the two. Toshiro turned his head to the side to glare at the photographers, but this was yet…

Another mistake.

The girl hadn't been using any of her neck muscles to hold her own head. As Toshiro turned his head to the side, the girl's lips left Toshiro's lips and instead landed on his cheek. More photos were taken.

Finally, the two of them showed the common sense to stand up. The brown haired girl raised a hand to her lips, shock clear in her eyes. The paparazzi came and crowded around the poor girl, firing all sorts of questions at her, all to do with Toshiro and 'their relationship'. The snowy haired prince couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the girl he didn't even **know** (let alone have a relationship with) away from the annoying people by her hand and ran.

Fifth mistake.

The action had only triggered more beliefs that the two had a secret relationship going on, and the paparazzi were quick to leave the scene to spread the news to everyone.

But do we necessarily need to call all these moments 'mistakes'? Maybe these incidents are needed to bring other beautiful stories to life, such as this one. Maybe they shouldn't be called 'mistakes', but rather 'links in the chain of destiny'.

* * *

**_Preview of Course Four: Her Decision_**

She ran and stood in front of the moving car. Toshiro slammed down the breaks as quickly as he could, but he still hit Momo gently. The prince exploded.

"Are you trying te get yourself **killed**?"

Momo looked into his stunning emerald eyes.

"Please, let me stay at your place for just this one night."

* * *

A/N: Well, I finally got up to the part where they meet! WOOT! And what does that mean? More and more HitsuHina moments coming up! :) YAY! I'm so excited to get up to this part now... I wished I could have just skipped straight to here, but I guess the previous chapters are needed to build up to this xD

Sorry for the late update again, and I'll update as soon as I can (which might not be that 'soon'). For those who care, I'll be updating 'The Truth' next. XP

&. strawberrii


	5. Course Four

A/N: In all honesty, I was on the verge of discontinuing this story. I was already so busy with school work and barely had time to update any other stories. Then I reread this fanfic and saw where I left off, right when the HitsuHina was beginning. At that point in time, I couldn't stop myself from writing the next chapter.

Since it's been a while, summary of what's happened: Toshiro and Momo, both brokenhearted from their respective relationships meet unexpectedly while Toshiro is being chased by his paparazzi. Through a series of minor incidents, it results in an unanticipated kiss. Photos are taken and the two flee. What happens next? Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Smiling Pasta, the belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Smiling Pasta: HitsuHina**

**Course Four: Her Decision**

It wasn't really taking much of an effort on her behalf to move so quickly through the crowds of people, she could thank the snowy haired prince holding her hand for that. In her other hand, she held a gift bag with a plushie in it. She would've complained about the situation and possibly have fought back, claiming she needed to get home and that the day really wasn't going her way. However, she didn't want to go home; it was actually one of the last places she wanted to go. The big, monstrous suit floated back into Momo's memories as she shook her head. There was one thing she could complain about though…

"Ah, give me a break! Seriously! I'm actually carrying stuff and do you know how hard it is to run for so long in high heels?!"

"No, and I don't want to."

"Not my point! Besides, it was a rhetorical question!"

"Hn."

Momo quickly noticed that the two of them weren't just running in random patterns and turning when a crowd obscured their path, they were actually heading towards something; namely, a convertible that was ice blue and appeared to be very expensive.

'_Wait, scratch that. It probably IS expensive.'_

The twenty-year-old girl's mouth dropped in disbelief as the boy opened the door of the passenger seat, motioning for her to get in. She shook her head fiercely, her face slightly flushed.

"I can't just get into a car with a random stranger."

Piercing green eyes narrowed into a scowl as he pointed at a point behind Momo.

"Do you really want to face those people again?"

Shoving through a crowd of people, while holding their cameras up high so they wouldn't get damaged, Momo recognized the strange people who were taking pictures and yelling out a constant stream of questions only minutes before. It was a short while of interaction, and it wasn't pleasant. Momo winced, and quickly got into the seat of the car.

"Hey, I think I at least have the right to know your name…"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." The name was spoken in a rush as the boy started up the convertible, the engine humming softly.

"Ah, can't you talk slower? I didn't really catch your na-- AH!"

Without any warning, the car lurched forward, jostling the poor girl who had not had time to put on her seat belt yet. Rubbing the part of her head that she had bumped onto the compartment in front of her, Momo couldn't help but let anger cloud her face. What had she done to deserve all of this? And all on one day too!

**.X.**

Now there was a great distance between the pair and their pursuers. Toshiro parked the convertible near a park. The boy complained about having a headache and needing to take a small break from driving. This was where the ended up. Momo practically charged for the swings; her feet were killing her and she wasn't going to stand around and think. If she were to think, she would do it sitting down, and right now, Momo had a _lot_ to think about. Thoughts bounced around her head. Who was this boy? _What_ was this boy? Why did she trust him so much? What was she to do next? Hands shoved in pockets, Toshiro made his way over and sat down on the swing beside the girl. The thoughts were still there, constantly bugging her. Honestly, it didn't seem like she was going to get any answers from this boy. She didn't even know his name yet! The fact that he didn't know hers either didn't occur to her at that moment. A loud, cheerful ringtone stopped her train of thought. Momo looked at her phone to see who was calling and cringed. This was definitely not the time for this. Not yet at least.

"Onii-san, now _really_ isn't a good time for you to be calling!"

"Dumped yet?"

The dark haired girl's eyes shot open with rage and pain. She bit back a sharp retort before replying sweetly.

"No, you're actually really ruining the mood right now. That's why I said it wasn't a good time. I guess someone's going to have to practice their bellydancing skills."

Momo would've liked to imagine Byakuya's face going into shock while shouting words of denial. She knew that her brother simply loathed anything that damaged his image, his pride. His sister had just informed him that he was going to have to wear a bulging orange suit in order to get more customers; wasn't his icy façade ever going to thaw out?

"If you want me to start practicing, why don't you bring your boyfriend home and introduce him to us? Okaa-san and Otou-san are simply dying to meet him."

Now she froze, and no words of reasoning came out. She needed an excuse. Fast.

"Um, I'm really, really sorry Byakuya nii-san, I simply can't. You see, we're going out to a, um, six star restaurant soon. Uh, I might also spend the night away from home so tell everyone I won't be back tonight, maybe later instead? Well, I gotta go now, bye!"

As she was going to hang up the phone, she heard her father's voice, dark and slightly angry in the background.

"The whole night? Hinamori Momo…"

The girl's face twisted in fear, and with a click, she never heard the end of her father's message. She didn't want to; whenever her father used that tone and called her by her full name, it wasn't a good sign. She could only be glad that the only form of contact they had was by phone. As an extra precaution, Momo switched her phone off. A slightly amused Toshiro watched and heard the whole thing from the sidelines.

'_This is just perfect, Momo! Now you actually can't go home anymore! What on earth are you going to do now, huh?! Way to open your big mouth!'_

The rattling of a swing could be heard as Toshiro stood up. Momo turned her head and followed suit. The boy started making his way towards his car and Momo followed after. Without turning to face her, the snowy prince spoke.

"You know, you have knack for making things up on the spot. Oh, correct me if I'm wrong, but you were lying?"

With a defeated sigh, Momo answered.

"Yeah, the lies have been spoken and I have no where to go. I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I just tell them what really happened?"

'_Because you'd be letting down your whole family at the same time.'_

"Well, you're on your own now. The headache has gone."

Toshiro got into the drivers seat and quickly started the engine, not showing any signs of wanting a passenger tagging along. Momo tugged on the passenger door, but it was locked. Emerald eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing? This has nothing to do with me."

Without another word, the car started to move forward, slowly gaining speed. There was no time for Momo to think. She ran and stood in front of the moving car. Toshiro slammed down the breaks as quickly as he could, but he still hit Momo gently. The prince exploded.

"Are you trying to get yourself _killed_?"

Momo looked into his stunning emerald eyes.

"Please, let me stay at your place for just this one night."

"_What?_"

"Just one night, that's all!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"_Please!"_

"I said no!"

"_Please…_"

Focusing his eyes on the girls face instead of the background of roads and signage he had previously been looking at, he noticed tears that had started brimming over Momo's brown orbs. She lifted a single hand and brushed the tears away carefully, subtly, as if trying to hide them. Toshiro's expression softened. Through the tears, Momo managed to get a single chocked sentence out.

"I- I don't want to disappoint m- my family just yet. I- I want them to b-be happy for me, for just a bit longer, only a bit!"

She ended with another whispered word that had the true essence of pain and desperation in it. A single syllable. A word that had been repeated over and over only a moment earlier. Toshiro looked straight into coffee brown eyes, dark clashing with bright.

"_Please…_"

"Get in before I change my mind."

Momo let a gasp escape, her eyes lighting up again with remaining tears further highlighting them. A small smile appeared on her flawless face as she rushed to the passenger seat. She lifted her head and looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to make its descent and the clouds had taken on a darker shade. Momo turned to face the boy next to her with yet another small smile.

"I should've said this a while ago but given the circumstances, you should be able to understand. Hinamori Momo, it's nice to meet you."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you too."

'_Hitsugaya Toshiro? Where have I heard that before…?'_

The convertible suddenly seemed to spring to life, as Momo felt her mind get jolted from the impact. Forgetting her earlier thoughts, she complained to Toshiro about his driving skills. The prince gave a small chuckle in response. To Momo, it even sounded slightly musical. The next second the girl abruptly jumped in her seat.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-kun, where are we going now? Your house?"

Toshiro smirked

"I had the impression that we were going to a six star restaurant tonight?"

* * *

_**Preview of Course Five: His Suggestion**_

"You know, your family doesn't have to know about the incident between you and Aizen…"

Momo stabbed a tiny morsel of food with her fork and popped it in her mouth, savoring the taste. She didn't need to speak, Toshiro knew she wanted him to keep talking.

"I mean, you could just get some random guy to pretend to be your boyfriend for a day and just meet your family. How hard could it be?"

* * *

A/N: So now the HitsuHina begins; aren't you all excited? I know I am! xD I apologize for how late this update is and I hope that you will continue to read and support despite the slow updates.

It's my birthday today, and you know what makes nice presents? Reviews! ;D Even one word means a lot to me and I would really appreciate it. Until next time I update (and who knows when that'll be? Could be tomorrow, could be next year! xD), bye !

&. strawberrii, the birthday girl


End file.
